henrystickminfandomcom-20200214-history
Infiltrating the Airship
Infiltrating the Airship is the fourth game in Henry Stickmin series, created by PuffballsUnited. It is the sequel to Stealing the Diamond and the last game in the series so far. Henry Stickmin wakes up in a helicopter with government agents. They need Henry to find dirt on the Toppat Clan, a group of thieves that have been charged on many accounts but never arrested. The reward? These government agents know about his crimes, and if he succeeds at this job, they'll drop all charges against him. You can choose 4 different paths: Earpiece, where you're helped by Charles the pilot to find evidence; Cannon Ball, where you go after the ringleader of the Toppat Clan; Grapple Gun, in which you are consumed by greed and try to steal a huge Ruby; and Sticky Hand, where... you lose some street cred, honestly. With a menu and achievements, and even a confusing side quest, it's the best one yet! Fails and Advancements '''Earpiece Charles drops Henry off at a hatch at the top, which he needs to enter. Entering the airship C4 - Fail - When it explodes, Henry gets knocked off the edge by the flying hatch. = You know when they blow stuff up and say "TAKE COVER!!"? That's why... = Knock - Fail - A man with a gun opens the hatch. = They probably would have let you in if you had Girl Scout cookies with you. = Acid - Fail - The wind blows the acid at Henry's legs, which disintegrate. = I can't stand acid either. = Vacuum - The guards get sucked up and Henry goes through. Around the corner, he hears Toppats talking about weapons. He needs to get around them. Weapons Conference Disguise - Fail - When Henry is spotted, the main guy mistakes him for Smith, whose wife has actually just gone into labor, so he has to use the escape pod to get off. = Oh, congratulations! Happy Father's Day! = Transdimensionalizer - Fail - Another useless Gabe Gadget. When Henry flips the switch to the down, he gets stuck in the 1st dimension. = You went to the 1st dimension. It's ok, just flip the switch up to get back to.. Oh, right.. = Glue - Henry squirts glue on his hands and scales the ceiling without being seen. He is sucked into a trash chute which spits him out near Records. Between them is a huge gap. Getting to Records Platform - Fail - Charles teleports a platform into the plane, which would be good, except that it teleports inside of Henry, who falls and dies. = Targeting system must be a little off. = Gravity Bubble - Fail - Charles puts a gravity bubble around Henry, but gets confused by the controls(Up Down). He hits the wrong one and Henry gets crushed. = So wait.. Does 'Up' increase gravity or does it lift you up in the air? = Charles - Fail - Charles says, "Alright, here I come.", and flies into the airship. Smart move. = Hey look! Charles is here! = Robo Helper - A sonic robo helper carries Henry across the gap... then crashes off screen. Henry walks forward to find a guy who can't seem to use his key card. Key Card Door Mind Control - Fail - Charles uses mind control on the key card man, but ends up crushing the card. = Controlling another person is harder than it looks, ok?? = Gatling Gun - Fail - Charles uses guns to resolve the problem, which ends up in the key card man and Henry dead. = Wow, he didn't even hit the door.. = Remote Access - Fail - Charlie hacks into the mainframe and, instead of opening the door, activates a trapdoor that crushes Henry. = Come on and SLAM, and welcome to the JAM! = Bone Melt - The man melts to the floor and Henry takes the key card and opens the door. Inside the Records room, he finds a man holding files and saying,"Ah, man. I remember this. Good thing nobody knows about this or we'd be in a lot of trouble." Getting the Files Do nothing - Fail - While Henry is thinking of what to do next, the man hears Charles through the earpiece, saying,"Oh man, that duck just blew right into the propeller. Oh, what a mess." = This isn't a good time, Charles.. (In smaller text) But still, that sounds crazy! = Ninja Star - Fail - Henry throws a ninja star at the man and completely misses. = "You missed! How could you miss he was three feet in front of you! = Falcon Kick - Fail - Henry tries to do the Falcon Kick an ends up burning himself. Spook - Henry puts a stick with a spider hanging from a web/rope on it in front of the person, however, fails to scare him. Henry then improvises and hits the person in the back of the heck with the stick, knocking him out. Henry grabs the files and moves on. Cannon Ball Grapple Gun Sticky Hand Medals Mulan: When you get the Ninja Star Fail, Click the M in 'missed', the u and l in 'could', the a in 'was', and the n in 'front'. It spells Mulan, the movie this quote is from. References G.A.B.E.N Is a reference to Gabe Newell, the creator of Steam The Gravity Gun is from Garry's Mod Gallery Category:Games